Hilo Rojo
by Aihana Fairy
Summary: Un día, el presidente del consejo estudiantil; Sasuke Uchiha, se levanta con un hilo rojo amarrado en su meñique. Para su desgracia, al otro lado del hilo se encuentra un chico, un rubio que sencillamente no soporta. -Festival Literario SasuNaru 2014-


Este Fanfic forma parte del Festival Literario SasuNaru 2014

**_Disclaimer_: Los Personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo arme la historia.**

**Por Favor lean las notas al final del Fanfic y visiten mi perfil :)**

**Disfruten del Relato**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Long-Fic<strong>_

_**Hilo Rojo**_

_**Naruto**__** Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Shonen-Ai (Relación de chico con chico)**_

_**Serie: Naruto**_

_**Universo Alterno (A.U)**_

**Capítulo Uno**

¿Cuál ha sido la cosa más rara que te ha pasado? Para algunos sería ver un travesti en las calles en sus mejores fachas como puta regalada.

Para otros ver prostitutas cerca de un zoológico y parque de diversiones.

¿Qué tal ver un exorcismo? ¿O ver un condón tirado descaradamente en medio de la calle?

Pues Sasuke Uchiha estaba seguro que era el ganador de presenciar la cosa más rara del mundo.

Hoy, siete de febrero, Sasuke Uchiha se despertó con un fino hilo rojo amarrado en el dedo meñique de su mano izquierda.

Su despertador había sonado a las siete de la mañana como siempre. Se levantó, meditó sobre sus materias, pruebas, tareas y responsabilidades que podría tener, sin embargo cuando empezó a arreglar su cama, notó en el piso un largo hilo de color rojo, que parecía venir de debajo de la puerta, afuera de su cuarto.

Siguió el recorrido de la hebra de tela con curiosidad, cuando encontró uno de los extremos frunció el seño como regularmente hacía.

En su dedo delgado, pequeño y poco utilizable, el hilo lo rodeaba, formando un lazo.

Insultó a su hermano mayor ante su broma de mal gusto, sin embargo cuando intentó quitar el nudo…

Este no cedió.

«Habrá hecho un nudo doble ese idiota» Pensó refiriéndose a Itachi, así que intentó reventar el hilo con sus manos.

Nuevamente no cedió.

Empezó a desesperarse. Era sólo un simple hilo ¿Y él no había podido reventarlo? ¿Él? ¡Si fue campeón en el torneo de judo intercolegial!

Su paciencia; que de por sí era poca, se estaba yendo.

Reviso revisó las gavetas de su cuarto, buscando unas tijeras para acabar con ésa estupidez. Cuando las consiguió junto con sus materiales para maquetas, se apresuró para lograr su cometido.

Y por tercera vez, el hilo no cedió.

Estaba consternado y fúrico. Mataría a Itachi, a ése maldito parecía no importarle que lo mantuvieran en una lista de venganzas. El mayor de los Uchiha había sido el primero que marcó en ése papel, fue el que estrenó y por el cual creó: "Sasuke venganzas"

—¡Itachi! —gritó fuerte y claro. Siendo escuchado por todo su hogar.

En la cocina. Una gentil mujer de cabellos azabaches escuchó el grito de su hijo menor. Volteó su torso de la tortilla para ver a su primogénito. Éste la miró con su comida en la boca, tragó rápido.

—No le he hecho nada.

—Itachi… —

—¡En serio! —Se defendió— He estado muy ocupado en la pasantía en Akatsuki como para molestarlo.

La mujer no creyó por completo ésas palabras. Esperaría que Sasuke estuviera presente para conocer la cuestión. Suspiró, que problema con ése par. Parecían perros y gatos, mejor descrito: cuervos y gatos.

El "pum pum" de los fuertes pasos de Sasuke rebotó por toda la casa. La señora de la casa suspiró algo resignada.

Y la batalla comenzó:

—¡Se puede saber qué coño has hecho! —exclamó al entrar a la cocina.

—¡Sasuke! —expresó su madre como advertencia.

—Disculpa mamá —carraspeó su garganta. No fue de lo mejor entrar con groserías. Repitió— ¡Se puede saber qué rayos has hecho!

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Pero es el colmo que te hagas el pendejo*!

—¡Sasuke! —nuevamente reclamó su madre. La apacible mujer, ya cansada de la discusión, desató ese típico lado que toda mamá posee.

—¡Pero mamá! ¿No ves lo que me hizo el tarado de Itachi?

—Sasuke, no sé de qué me hablas. No niego que Itachi te haya hecho algo. Los conozco; a ambos, son mis niños. Pero de verdad que no veo nada raro en ti, excepto que no estás listo y como presidente del consejo estudiantil siempre llegas con casi una hora de anticipación.

El menor de los Uchiha calló. Su veloz mente capto la rareza del asunto:

Itachi lo ignoraba, mientras que cualquier otro momento estuviera lanzado miradas de burla por su molesta broma. Sin contar que su madre parecía no percatarse del llamativo hilo.

Se acercó a ella y colocó su mano izquierda en su hombro. Con un pequeño, pero ágil movimiento, hizo que el hilo callera en el torso de la mujer, movió su meñique para que la fibra formara ondas y llamara más la atención.

En ningún momento su madre se fijó en el fino tejido de color extravagante.

—¿Vas a comer? —preguntó con una dulce sonrisa de madre, algo muy de ella.

Se percató de la hora en el reloj de pared ubicado en la cocina. Concluyó de, que hiciera lo que hiciera igual llegaría tarde. Y algo perturbado por el misterio que estaba viviendo solo pudo responder:

—Si —no debía olvidar ser educado—, gracias.

.

.

.

La escuela de educación superior Konoha era un sitio hermoso. Era una extraña combinación de tradición y modernismo. Un sitio de alumbramiento de primera categoría y de difícil acceso.

La gran parte de sus estudiantes eran descendientes de viejos alumnos. En su mayoría eran hijos, sin embargo se integraban nietos y sobrinos sin ningún problema.

Los festivales de deportes y culturales eran eventos familiares. Abuelos y padres que fueron compañeros. Recuerdos inundaban, buenos o malos.

En ocasiones; en los festivales deportivos, era común ver viejos rivales listos para otra batalla en busca de la victoria. El director Hashimara observó éste hecho, y creó una carrera para padres. Está de más decir que la idea encantó.

Ya hace más de treinta años que se ha mantenido ésa costumbre, convirtiéndola en tradición.

Y ahora que hablamos de eso, faltaban siete días exactos para San Valentín...

Recordarlo hizo suspirar al Uchiha.

Ni se atrevan por un momento a pensar que estaba enamorado. Él se encontraba frustrado. Ésa tonta fecha era un ajetreado estrés para su persona. Docenas de chicas insistían en regalarle variedad de postres hechos de chocolate: tortas, pastelillos, pasteles, tartas, pies; o sólo llevaban el producto derivado del cacao: bombones rellenos, sin rellenos, circulares, cuadrados, rectángulos, de estrellas, corazones, largos, cortos, con chispas de colores, perlas comestibles, bañados en azúcar.

Y ni mencionemos los sabores: fresa, menta, maní, avellanas, albaricoque, lavanda, frutos secos, naranja, mazapán, queso crema, vainilla, canela; podían llegar a cosas más extrañas: tocino, picante, ají dulce... Y aquí terminamos porque podía seguir, seguir, seguir.

Ahora, todo le era indiferente a Sasuke.

A él no le gusta el chocolate. Los dulces en general. ¿Se podían imaginar a un joven despreciador del azúcar siendo perseguido todo el día para entregarle justamente ese comestible? Era una puta tortura.

Caminaba por las calles con sus cabellos azabaches perfectamente peinados y su uniforme completamente pulcro. Sin embargo, no caminaba con esa actitud prepotente de siempre. Se notaba su estado de distracción. Por mucho que intentara disimular, era un hecho. No obstante, a nadie le importaba, a los ojos de sus compañeros Sasuke Uchiha era perfecto, como lo fue su padre y su hermano; para ser realistas, como toda la familia Uchiha.

Pero el chico perfecto de descendencia perfecta, sólo se permitía pensar en el largo, indestructible; y según parecía, invisible hilo rojo de su meñique.

El tejido distintivo por su color primario recorría todo el piso. Pudo percatarse que cambiaba, se estiraba y encogía casi de manera imperceptible. No obstante, el hilo no se enredaba, tampoco se tensaba, ni siquiera se acumulaba; solo fluía delicadamente en ondas por el suelo.

Pudo observar como otros estudiantes pisaban la hebra, pero ésta no se ensuciaba. Su brillo y color se mantenía ante nada.

Por primera vez en su vida, se encontraba fuertemente desorientado. No podía existir todo un pueblo fingiendo ignorar ésa anomalía, por una estúpida broma, realizada por su hermano mayor. Esto era real.

Real y serio.

Giró a la izquierda, en la intersección final. Caminaba por la última calle. Faltaban entre unos treinta, cuarenta metros para llegar a la entrada. Se podía vislumbrar el omnipotente edificio blanco.

Los alumnos a su alrededor se fijaron en el azabache, no estaban acostumbrados a verlo; siempre lo encontraban en el instituto.

Cuchicheos empezaron a notarse. Chicos desconcertados y jovencitas enamoradizas. Cerró sus ojos buscando mantenerse apacible, el misterio del hilo lo ponía nervioso, debía confesar.

Al abrirlos nuevamente, posó sus dos iris negras en el fino tejido.

Apuntaba hacia adelante y parecía terminar en un tumulto acumulado de gente.

Sus nervios aumentaron y como una película, un recuerdo apareció.

.

.

.

_Como cualquier mañana del martes, Sasuke se encontraba en su clase de literatura. El tema del día eran leyendas y mitos de folklore japonés._

—_Todo país o región posee diversidad cultural, eso se refleja en las leyendas __—__hablaba su profesor. Kakashi-sensei era alguien particular; por no decir extraño. Su cabello era gris pero se notaba sano, y a pesar del color no dejaba de aparentar unos veinte muchos a treinta pocos. Otro rasgo destacado eran sus ojos de diferente color: el derecho oscuro y el izquierdo rojo profundo, donde una cicatriz atravesaba su párpado justamente por la mitad. Hasta ahora, nadie sabe la razón de la marca._

—_Una de las leyendas japonesas más populares a nivel internacional es el famoso hilo rojo __—__notó como las chicas parecían emocionarse__—__. Está dice..._

—_¡Sensei, sensei! __—__Interrumpió una chica rubia con coleta__—__. Permítame citarlo._

_Sasuke arrugó el rostro._

—_Claro Yamanaka._

_La chica aclaró su garganta y con voz segura expresó:_

—_"Todos estamos conectados a través del hilo rojo del destino __—__Levantó su mano izquierda y señalo su meñique__—__ amarrado en nuestro dedo, al otro extremo del hilo está la persona destinada para nosotros. Éste hilo puede estirarse y tensarse pero nunca romperse."_

_Las chicas suspiraron enamoradizas, y el pelinegro se percató de varios chicos que disimulaban la emoción._

—_Muchas gracias señorita Yamanaka..._

—_¡Mi hilo debe estar conectado con Sasuke-kun! __—__Eso había salido de los labios de Sakura Haruno, una chica que le gustaba pintarse el pelo de color rosa chillón. Desde que el Uchiha tenía memoria, ella fue su principal acosadora. Recordaba las confesiones, regalos y cartas de amor desde la primaria._

—_¿Qué rayos dices, frente de marquesina? __—__Esta vez salió en escena Karin Uzumaki, una chica pelirroja de lentes; y para su estrés... Otra maniática de su persona__—__. Sasuke mantiene una mejor relación conmigo._

_Eso era cierto. La Uzumaki era relativamente nueva en el curso (llevaba solo un año estudiando en __Konoha) y había demostrado ser alguien útil y autosuficiente. Así que el pidió sus servicios como tesorera en el consejo estudiantil._

—_¿Y qué? __—__preguntó la pelirosa. Golpeó la mesa con sus manos y se levantó precipitadamente__—__. Mi amistad con Sasuke tiene muchos más años._

_Se podían ver los rayos chocando de los ojos de ambas chicas. El ambiente empezaba a incomodar y antes de que las cosas empeoraran, una voz sonó._

—_Que problemático __—__La inconfundible frase vino se Shikamaru, un joven genio prodigio de cabellos castaños sostenidos en una coleta alta._

—_¡A qué te refieres!_

_Pero ése muchacho tan listo tenía un defecto que contradecia su mayor virtud..._

—_Que fastidio tener que explicarlo._

_...era un flojo de nacimiento._

—_¡No te hagas el desentido! __—__Expresó Karin__—__. ¡Habla de una vez!_

_El castaño suspiró._

—_Si hablamos de destino __—__Tomó una pausa__—__, Naruto tendría el otro lado del hilo. Son mejores amigos, Namikaze es el vice-presidente estudiantil; por recomendación del propio Sasuke, se conocen desde bebés. Lo saben, de por si la familia Namikaze y Uchiha han mantenido una relación de hermandad._

_Ni una voz refutó la lógica de Shikamaru. Después de diez segundos; donde no se escuchó ni la voz del profesor, todos de manera coordinada voltearon sus rostros a la esquina trasera del aula._

_Pero el rubio sentado en el lugar, dormía placidamente, metido en su propio mundo de ramen (Eso era lo que susurraba, entre babas)_

_Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Retumbaron en el aula y despertaron a Naruto._

—_¡Eh... ¿ Cómo?... ¿ Cuándo?_

_Más risas surgieron. De todos, menos del azabache protagonista._

—_¡Ya basta! __—__Gritó Sasuke__—__. Dejen la tontería y la inmadurez. ¿ Cóm) pueden creer en ridículas leyendas de amor? No son más que relatos falsos para mentes débiles._

_Terminó de hablar y nuevamente su rostro se volvió a convertir en una expresión de perfecta serenidad._

_La clase siguió en silencio, o casi en silencio. Había momentos donde el despistado rubio interrumpía, preguntando las razones de las vigorosas risas que lo despertaron. No obstante, antes de que alguien pudiera responder sus incógnitas, el pálido presidente del consejo estudiantil carraspeaba su garganta en una obvia amenaza._

_Y así Naruto quedó con la duda. Mientras que el de ojos negros se fue a su casa enfurruñado por las tonterías del falso hilo rojo._

_._

_._

_._

Su cuerpo empezó a correr, acercándose al tumulto de gente. El puto hilo rojo del destino existía.

No se sorprendan por el cambio de creencia. Sasuke Uchiha destacaba por ser de inteligencia destacable, y la gente lista se adaptaba rápido.

Al otro lado de ésa fibra de color sangre, se encontraba la persona destinada a estar a su lado.

Un ataque de nervios; muy inapropiado de su persona, empezó a invadirlo.

Risas estruendosas sonaron.

Ninguna de mujer.

Cuando se integró al grupo social conformado por puros hombres, todos se fijaron en su persona con rareza. Era anormal la presencia del soberbio, odioso y creído presidente de la sociedad de estudiantes.

No obstante, sólo una persona sonrió con todos sus blancos dientes, mostrando verdaderos sentimientos de alegría al verlo.

—¡Buenos días! No es normal verte a éstas horas ¿Acaso te quedaste dormido? ¡Hubiera sido genial verlo! El gran Sasuke Uchiha vencido por la cama...

Y esa persona poseía el hilo rojo amarrado en el dedo meñique de su mano derecha.

—¡Teme, no me ignores!

Mierda.

—Dattebayo.

Doblemente mierda.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hace tanto que no público nada!<strong>

**Tenia la idea para esta historia desde hace muuuuucho tiempo. Empece a escribirlo y después quedó en el olvido. Como se acerca el fin de Naruto y empezó el Festival Literario SasuNaru del 2014, retomé el escrito. Al principio iba a tener solo un capítulo, pero decidí extenderlo.**

**Me basé en un Manga de solo capítulo, donde una chica tranquila se levanta un día con un hilo rojo en el dedo. Claro que las situaciones en esta historia son diferentes, pero la idea de saber con quien se supone debes estar toda tu vida por capricho de una fibra de tela.**

**Pido disculpa ante cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción que este presente.**

******Espero que esta corta historia los haya complacido por completo. **Y el punto final antes de retirarme, los invito nuevamente a pasar y leer mi perfil de Fanfiction, en el cual encontraran mis distintas redes sociales. Eso me ayudaría mucho.********


End file.
